Unwrapped
by JoVersify
Summary: All Bella wants for Christmas is to be immortal and The Cullens are gonna give it to her! First fanfic foray - For jandco & WtVoC's A Very Cullen Christmas Contest. One-shot. Read this flaming pile of excrement at your own risk! TONS OF RIDICULOUS CITRUS.


**A/N:  
****Cullenitis: Ok, so please don't kill me. I had to do this, because The Id told me to, and I listen to her for _all_ of my 'extracurricular activities.' I just hope you guys don't hate it. We may have gone a little _beyond_ sacrilegious with this, but I hope not. I certainly like it…and want to lick it.**

**LeechLover: It's only a tiny bit beyond sacrilege, it was darker, but we seem to have cleaned it up a bit. It's good though, like fuckgood. There are LOTS of sexy times, so if you're squeamish about sex this would be where you get off. Snicker. Get off.**

**Cullenitis: As Nina would say, *Snort.* Great, now I have Prince in my head. Ooooh, think I'll go listen.****Ok, _NOW_ I can't help it…**

**A little PRINCE PORN for you all before we begin the smutentation:  
****"I Wanna Be Your Lover" you "Sexy Mother Fucker." "U Got The Look" and a "Dirty Mind," so lets go "Uptown," get you some "Diamonds & Pearls" and then I'll get your "Pink Cashmere" and "Raspberry Beret" "Soft And Wet" with my "Sex Shooter." You're "Insatiable" you "Nasty Girl." You "KISS" me and "Let Me Lick Your Pussy" while my "Head" let's out my "Purple Rain" as you "Do Me, Baby." And at The "G-Spot" in "Erotic City," I will "Adore" "The Beautiful Ones" and "Get Off."**

**Leechlover: Wow, I don't even know what to say, so I just went through and edited your A/N, can I have some of what you've been smoking? I wonder if Nina will give us some more Eduardo soon?**

************************

****

One-shot/AU/Canon-pairings/NON-canon hotness/Slightly OOC Entry for **A Very Cullen Christmas Collaboration Contest visit withthevampsofcourse's profile for details!  
****18 PAGES OF SMUT PEOPLE!!! 18!!**

Summary: All Bella wants for Christmas is to be immortal. Edward _finally _cedes and The Cullens are gonna give her what she wants......and what she never imagined she wanted. In return, Bella will give them something they never thought they would have again.

Smeyer pwns us (and Twilight).

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward sighed into my temple and left a gentle kiss.

I closed my eyes, and the fire that burned into my skin with the touch of his lips reminded me yet again of what I did not have; what I had been still unable to acquiesce from my vampire, and I was instantly frustrated.

"I know how you feel about gifts love, but……well there is something that is dearly important to me that I hoped to give to you this Christmas."

"I can accept a gift Edward." I said curtly as I sat up, staying curled beneath his golden silk comforter.

"I'm really not _that _difficult…am I?" I scrunch my forehead, "It's just...well...." I trailed off bowing my head down, unable to continue. I didn't know how to approach this subject yet again. Edward, sensing my hesitance, sat up and encircled me with one strong arm.

With a sideways smile he chuckled, "Well…you _do _make it terrifying to bear gifts. Its okay though Bella, _really_. I understand your dissension to overindulgence, and it is just a small part of why I am hopelessly in love with you."

_Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought. I shouldn't ask. Don't ask him._

I didn't move, and I couldn't bring myself to make a sound. How could I ruin this moment? He was embracing this holiday and all the giving spirit that it held, and I was…I was thinking only of myself. _How selfish can I be? _I didn't want to ruin this, but I also knew what I wanted. What I _needed_.

Edward's smile faded into a mask of concern.

"Bella?" He said as he brought one hand to my cheek, sweeping my hair back with his fingers and rubbing his thumb over my cheek. That's when I felt the traitorous tears begin to form with want and guilt and I knew I was about to gush and destroy this perfect moment.

My teary eyes fixed on his perfectly furrowed brow. "Oh Edward, I _do _want whatever you wish to give to me, _really _I do. It's just that, well…I just…ugh…"

_Don't do this again, _I thought to myself and quickly pushed it aside.

"I just wish there was one thing that you actually _wanted_ to give to me…" I was making no sense but he knew immediately where I was going. I watched as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; his mouth tightening into a line. Quickly, I backpedaled in an attempt to head him off.

"Okay, okay," I stammered. "Forget it, really. I…I shouldn't have brought it up and……and I just……I'm sorry. Please. We don't have to discuss it aga…"

"No." Edward broke in, eyes still firmly shut, "Bella…" I shifted away out of his embrace and buried my face in my hands trying to take deep calming breaths. It wasn't working. Why did this keep getting harder?

I felt his smooth stone hand slip under my chin as he lifted my tear-streaked face with his fingers. My eyes averted down.

"Bella…look at me."

And I just couldn't. I couldn't listen to another misguided lecture of rejection from him, and I cursed myself for having said anything. It was too soon, and I knew it. My timing was always atrocious.

"Please Bella…_please _look at me?" He pleaded. I shifted my blurry gaze up to his penetrating eyes and there was something he was searching for in mine. He stared worriedly for a few moments and I wondered what it was he was seeing.

Resolve broke on his face.

"Yes," was all he spoke and did not retreat from my gaze.

_Wait…what?_

I blinked in confusion. Were we talking about the same thing? Edward shifted closer snaking one arm around my waist. He lifted his other hand to gently sweep his fingers over my forehead, my eyes, and down the side of my head while drinking in every feature of my face with his gesture of comfort.

"Yes Bella," he repeated, "I know what it is that you truly want, and yes…we _will _change you if you are ready."

And I was stunned, frozen.

_Am I imagining things? Did he just say I would finally be changed? No, couldn't be._

I let out a choked sound and still sat frozen. Needing to know that I was not dreaming; I needed him to say it again. He took my silence for what it was…shock, and softly smiled still stroking my cheek.

"I've discussed the subject at length with, well…everyone, and I know…" he paused, "No, I've _always _known that I am only prolonging the inevitable. But I also see now that I am hurting you each time I refuse your request. I can't bear to see you in pain, and I've sensed you slowly holding back, giving in, each time more afraid to keep asking, and I can't do this to you any longer. As much as I feel it wrong to have you take this step, it is also wrong for me to make the decision for you, because it _is _your decision to make Bella, it always has been…I've just been…_stubborn…_with my own beliefs and…if I'm being completely honest, I've selfishly wanted it as well."

He shook his head slightly, "Bella, as much as I've tried to deny it, I've wanted this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire existence."

I was having a Twilight Zone moment. _Could this be real?_

"Oh Edward, you _really are _saying this? I'm not dreaming?" I asked pensively holding my breath.

"Yes Bella," he spoke reverently, "I _want _to give this to you……for Christmas……for ever."

My apprehension dissolved completely and I launched myself into his arms kissing him furiously from his brow to his jaw, ending over his lips. Reluctantly, I pulled back when I tasted the tears that had now begun to fall freely over my face and mouth and I smiled a smile of pure joy and utter happiness.

Edward's brow furrowed and he looked away, staring intently at the wall for several moments. My eyes studied his face with wonder; he had just admitted to me that he wanted the exact thing I did. _Eternity together._ Was he taking my tears to have a different meaning, had I just ruined this for myself? Sighing he turned back to me and gave me a lame smile before opening his mouth and closing again. He did this several more times before he let out my name, so quietly I was sure not even the others with their super vampire hearing could make out the separate syllables.

"I need to tell you…" he stopped. "…ask you," I thought I heard, though I wasn't sure. Now he was the one averting my gaze.

"What? Tell me what Edward?" There was a long silence. Studying his face I couldn't imagine what emotion he was battling.

"They all want to taste you Bella." I had to strain to hear, and wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly until he continued. "They've always wanted to taste your blood, just as I have. You may be like heroin to me, but your scent is captivating and exceptionally exquisite to all of them." I shifted uncomfortably and swallowed…_hard_. His explanation was heading somewhere I never expected and I wasn't sure how I felt about this revelation, or how I should react.

Edward paused for a moment and shifted his eyes to his hands. I wanted him to continue, to get this out quickly so I could stop worrying about what I was thinking or feeling and then freak out. Was I going to freak out?

"Love, I can't…no I won't ask you to do anything that isn't right and this…UGH! This is _so _not right. I'm sorry, I'll stop. I'll talk to all of them and tell them it's not…"

"Edward, please. Just finish……tell me."

_Where did that come from? Did I really want him to go on?_

He looked up at me worried and confused, searching my face for any sign of trauma, I was sure.

"Please," I begged and calmed what I was sure was my twisted expression, "I have to know everything if I am the one making this decision."

He looked away again and spoke softer now. I leaned my head in closer to catch all that he was saying.

"I didn't plan on having this conversation with you so soon……if ever."

I nodded my head forward to encourage him to go on. He obliged.

"Bella love, none of us have tasted pure, untainted human blood in decades, and some of us much, much longer than that…"

"Wait, Carlisle?" I asked in a perplexed tone.

"Yes." He paused, "I've discussed all of this at length with him, in fact more with him than the others, and I think he is the most reluctant to allow for this……this _disturbing request_. But at the same time he is resigned. It has somehow managed to morbidly grasp hold of their morality… including my own." I could see the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench as he dug his fingers into the bridge of his nose. This was hard for him to admit, and it brought me a small amount of comfort that all of them were so uneasy about this. But at the same time, I realized the desperation they must feel to be able to come to such a place and ask for these things, and I immediately wondered how horrible my first year as a vampire was going to be.

"Bella please, I should stop this now…"

"No Edward. _Please_, I know this is difficult for you, but I can't become part of this family with secrets hidden from me. You understand, don't you? You said that this was my decision, that _ALL _of it is my decision, so let me make the decision based on all the information, not just the fluffy parts."

"There is nothing fluffy about _any _of this Bella." Edward retorted with a clipped tone. "You see, that right there tells me this is the wrong path. We should not even be discussing your change, let alone _this_," he spat with disdain. "You have no idea what the venom will put you through, what you will forget forever, what time becomes for us, how there is…"

"Edward STOP! _Please!_" I had to shut him up, now. He was quickly retreating to where we had finally broken through and I would not allow it. He looked up at me again with the most remorseful expression I'd ever seen.

"Alright, I…I'm sorry. But I'm sorrier for what I am asking of you, what _we _are asking you to do." His eyes silently pleaded with me to see his reluctance, his shame.

As he continued, his gaze once again shifted to his hands, "Bella, your change…having you here with all of us…having you alive and healthy and making this decision of your own fruition, it…it gives us an opportunity to have what we would never have without murdering a human. What we are not allowed to have, what we _don't _allow ourselves to have…ever. The pull of this opportunity is so strong Bella, I can't explain it," he struggled with himself for a moment, and the pleading was in his eyes again. Mine were full of questions.

"They may hide it well love, but the pull is always there, I hear their minds. I hear my own. They've all fantasized about drinking from you. Carlisle even, has paused to relish your scent on many occasions. And now this knowledge of you giving your life, freely and with consent, it takes those fantasies Bella…it takes them and makes them a possibility. A possibility that refuses to be ignored."

As I took in everything that Edward was revealing to me, I couldn't help the feelings of betrayal and fear that swept over my senses. The things he said were obvious, they had always been. I knew these dark desires they struggled against, but the admission of it, hearing it stated so plainly and hearing the direction those desires had pulled each of them made it all so much more real. He must have seen the internal battle I was having because he quickly gasped and I was instantly enclosed in his embrace, my head securely against his chest.

"I love you Bella……_so much_. With Carlisle there, it will be safe. Of that I have no doubt. He is the most controlled being I've ever known and he _will _intervene if things get out of hand." He was getting ahead of himself in an attempt to comfort me, and I needed to clarify exactly what kind of decision I was making here.

"It's okay Edward," I pushed back against him and he loosened his hold, dropping his arms so that our hands were interlaced. "I just…have a few questions that I need to ask, so please, just…just let me ask, and answer okay? Please?" He nodded in assent and waited motionless for me to continue.

"I'm correct in understanding that every member of this family wants to be present for my change?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and…then…all of them…each and every one of them…wants my permission to…uh…_help_…with the change as well?"

"Yes." He said looking down, then back up to me again.

I stared at nothing in concentration, shifting my eyes back and forth as my brain worked furiously to consider all angles and possible outcomes from this new decision I was going to make. There was one more all important question that popped into my mind as Edward had stumbled to comfort me moments ago.

"Um…How are you so sure that I won't be killed?"

Edward averted his eyes for a moment. Was he not sure? Oh god, he wouldn't ask if he wasn't sure, would he? Could I doubt him?

"Alice." He replied simply and looked away again. There was something very wrong with his expression, and I couldn't place what it was. That he had doubts; I was sure, but doubts about what?

"Alice what?" I pressed. "She saw it? Did she see everything? How could she see if I haven't decided yet?"

"She saw it. And…" he paused, and again I saw the expression on his face turn to something I couldn't place.

"And?"

"And……"

"Bella what you have to understand is that when we hunt, we give over to our baser instincts, which is why I could never bring you with us. When we give ourselves to our senses we can tell who is who by scent, but my brain would have no way to remind me that the delicious," he winced at the term, "human was indeed my loving and beautiful Bella."

Nodding, I urged him to continue. "Well after the kill and after we're satisfied, our other base instincts come in…or take over I should say, and well Emmett and Rosalie are a perfect example. When they come home with their clothing ripped apart and looking affright well, that is them giving into the sexual lust that comes with the bloodlust."

He dropped his head, and wrung his hands together, something I don't think I've seen any vampire ever do. "It is heightened only by human blood. The urge to mate, the urge to, well…it's stronger when feeding from a human…and Alice might have seen them uh…_thanking _you, _physically_, for letting them help with your change.

_Oh._

_Oh my._

Dumbstruck, I just kind of sat there. An all too familiar rush of heat painted my face with a blush I knew must have been the darkest red. Alice had seen them…all of them…and with me… Could I do this, could I do this to Edward? Chancing a glance on his face, I was not met with a look of disgust, but curiosity? Was this something Edward wanted? Was it something I wanted? It made me feel like a deviant just thinking about it. There was the fact that I was a virgin, and until this point Edward had been much too afraid to hurt me. Now he wanted to unleash seven vampires on my blood and also my body?

How would this affect my change? Would they...would I? Would I be unconscious while they 'thanked me?' Would I be going through my change and being burned from the inside out while they had their wicked way with me?

"Just once in my existence I wish I could see what was going on in that brain of yours."

Blinking furiously and shifting my eyes back and forth across the floor, I stammered, "Edward I……I don't think I can, I mean…I don't know if I could……_do_ that. I……I……just…" I slowly lifted my gaze up and the moment I reached his eyes with mine my incoherency was instantly turned to complete blankness. His eyes were pitch and I was lost. I forgot everything……what we were discussing…what _he _was suggesting, who I was, what planet we were on. Reality no longer existed and I was lost in a sea of smoldering black.

"Bella…" He spoke low and ghostly in my ear, gliding his cool lips along my jaw, his hand slowly caressing my waist.

"Trust me love…we have ways of making you forget all about embarrassment,"

A kiss to my cheek.

"Discomfort."

A kiss to my brow.

"Distrust."

To the corner of my lips.

"_Inhibitions,_" he growled, landing a final assault on my open mouth before pulling back again when my breathing peaked, locking me in his dark stare once again.

What was happening to me? I couldn't move? I felt as if I was falling backward over and over, but I wasn't moving, still perched in the same position I was moments ago.

I tried to speak, "wha……," was all I could manage.

His gaze into me intensified and I was being swallowed whole.

"You once accused me of dazzling you," he stated in a voice I had never heard from his lips before. Hypnotic seemed a fitting description, but this…this was _different_. This was so much more. It was indescribable.

As I continued to stare blankly into those blackened spheres, I was unable to do anything except breathe. I would have been afraid, well…terrified really, but all I felt was wonderful.

"I never did admit this one ability we have," he continued. "Dazzling is one way to describe it, I suppose, albeit inadequately."

_What did he just say?_

"Honestly, I didn't want you to know; at least, not until after your change. You've had so many doubts about my love for you and I didn't want to give you another reason to doubt me, and I didn't think it fair to _ever_use this power on you for any reason," he paused, "…until now."

With that, he released his hold on me and I shook my head back and forth allowing the world to seep back into my senses. It felt like I was emerging from a long dark tunnel.

"I'm so sorry love…" His remorse was evident, but I also saw remaining flickers of…lust? My nether-region pulsed at the recognition.

"I love you. This…is what I want Edward." I reassured him. I couldn't deny that this change in circumstance didn't……_intrigue _me.

* * *

**EPOV**

_You __stunned__ her?!_ Carlisle's thought berated me vehemently in shock and disappointment.

"I had to Carlisle. She didn't say no, but she couldn't say yes either! You _know_ Bella! How she thinks! Her insecure, skewed view of herself was stopping her from deciding what she wants. I couldn't let that happen. God help me Carlisle, I want her in every way and I will have her. You know I am right, even if I fought this urge before, I cannot fight it now when she is willing to give up her life to me!"

Monster though I was, I couldn't believe the perversions spewing from my mouth and I almost ran……almost. There was a dark change happening to me. I had finally succumbed to Bella's wishes, and with that, to the instinctive animal that lived within me. I was making this happen and I wouldn't stop myself any longer. I knew Bella wanted this and it would end up just as Alice's vision had shown me. The monster in me reveled in that vision, more than I would ever admit.

"_Well, considering the obvious reactions we'll have to her, I suppose it would be best to make her as comfortable as possible. You're sure this is what she wants?"_

"Yes. She told me without coercion that she accepts this and is ready for it."

The rest of the family, with the exception of Esme who was visiting the Denali's for the holiday, filed into the house from their hunt and into our large family room. They each settled into the sofas with their respective partners around the unimaginably huge Christmas tree which, in this moment, seemed preposterously out of place to me.

As usual, Rose and Emmett were in all states of disarray, having obviously enjoyed each other as well as their meal. Grizzly always drove Emmett wild with passion and I couldn't stomach listening to his repeated revelry as they gazed at each other.

"Emmett _please_," I sighed.

"Sorry bro, I can't help it!" Emmett defended.

"You could _try_." Jasper interjected, obviously suffering from Emmett's indulgence as well.

"Oh you loved it Jazz," Alice nuzzled into his chest, curled perfectly into his lap. "Give the guy a break, it's Christmas!"

"Speaking of Christmas," Carlisle segued on my behalf. "Edward has some…uh…news, regarding what we will be partaking in for _this_ holiday." _Sorry Edward, I was trying for delicate._

I nodded.

All eyes now trained on me, I was unsure of how to broach this most delicate topic. Although we had discussed this ad nauseum in _theory_, it was much more awkward as a reality.

"Bella…has um…agreed to, well……to give all of us the _most_ precious gift for Christmas."

_Oh!_ _Edward! _Alice gasped audibly knowing instantly the reference I had made. I ignored her intrusive thoughts and subsequent visions to explain further to the others. It was nearing dawn and I wanted to get this discussion over with before Bella could wake up without me next to her.

"It's been decided that Bella is going to be changed." This time I could not ignore the thunderous thoughts of my siblings as their approval roared and imaginations went wild.

"_It's about time!" …… "Finally she'll be my sister!" …… "Way to join the club Edward! …… "She's waited, feeling rejection for far too long." …… "I want to taste it."_

Rosalie blanched, and I eyed her with rising animosity.

"We _will _taste her." I stated matter-of-factly, not allowing myself to engage Rose the way I truly wanted. I didn't feel she deserved this gift the way she had treated Bella all this time. But it was not my decision.

The room fell eerily silent, not even thoughts ringing through my ears. They were momentarily rendered speechless. Everyone eyed each other with a combined mixture of confusion, wonder, and excitement.

"So," I continued, "I thought that tomorrow night would be the opportune time, allowing the transformation to complete before Christmas morning. With all that she is giving up, I don't want Bella to miss her first Christmas here."

"That's PERFECT!" Alice cheered, bouncing on Jasper's lap, clapping her hands.

"Alice?" I turned to the pixie-devil, probing her mind for any reason at all to back out of this, "I need to know…"

"She's going to be fine Edward…_better_ than fine actually…I promise you. This will go off without a hitch, minus a few _surprises_, but only good ones, I swear. This is going to be the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

"Shhhh! Alice, please! You'll wake her."

"Oops sorry." Alice gritted her teeth in apology. _"I'm just sooo excited! She's wanted this for so long! We've wanted…"_

I couldn't listen anymore. The whole situation was so far beyond my realm of comfort and reasoning and I wanted to be back with Bella…now.

We agreed on midnight the next evening, and I left my family to hash out whatever details they wished to plan. I only wanted Bella, and would spend the next few hours fantasizing what it was going to be like to feel her, to taste her, to be inside her. Ungh; the control I had once clung to being systematically replaced by my more instinctual needs. I needed to hunt as soon as possible.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was nearing midnight and I was beyond nervous. I was not afraid per say, I trusted this family, these vampires, and _my _vampire, with my very life, but there was an evident spark of fear rising within me nonetheless. I had opted for comfort and donned one of Edward's shirts and a pair of his silk boxers. The Cullen's had wasted no time rearranging the family room for this momentous event. With a warm, inviting fire roaring from the oversized fireplace, setting the room aglow, I took in the huge bed that now replaced the coffee table…right under the Christmas tree.

"_How appropriate….how perfect," _I thought with a smile. They would be giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Forever with the only love I would ever know, and I would change, here, under this beautiful tree, unwrapping myself in my new life on Christmas morning. I chose _not _to think of the pain of transformation. There was no sense; it was going to happen and I would suffer it to be with my love, so I decisively put it out of my mind.

Carlisle had prepared all the medical supplies that could or would be needed. Alice…well, Alice did what Alice does…shopped for every possible clothing and beauty need that could possibly arise, though I couldn't imagine a single situation. Even Rosalie added her touches purchasing an overly luxurious deep red silk comforter and sheet set for the bed.

"_Again, appropriate." _I thought. I briefly wondered if Rosalie would really stay for this.

Everyone had gathered in the room, and I stood there wrenching my hands with a farm of butterflies devouring my stomach. I was so on edge, and no one was speaking which was making my nerves fire jolts of electricity through me. I was a live wire.

Standing in front of me with pain and love and remorse in his eyes, Edward began to unbutton my shirt, focusing his gaze on the buttons. One, two, then three….four buttons and I panicked.

"Edward what……what are you doing?" I hissed in a whisper attempting to avoid the six other super-human vampire ears in the room that were solely intent on us. As much as I knew what was coming, I really didn't know _what _was coming or how to react without feeling unabashedly embarrassed.

Edward faltered and dropped his head. His hands rested unmoving against my sides. His mouth opened, an attempt to respond, but closed again and he said nothing.

Just as I was going to cover myself again with my half-opened blouse, I felt Carlisle come up behind me. He gently caressed my hip while brushing my hair to the side off my shoulder with his other hand. He lowered his face to my ear, resting our heads together and spoke softly, "we are taking so much from you Bella." His breath tingled below my ear and across my neck.

His statement suggested that we had already begun and I knew in that moment that there was no going back, even if I had wanted to.

"We're taking so much," he repeated. "You are _giving _us more than we could ever _dream _of……please Bella, please let us give to you……let us give you pleasure like you've never felt."

My eyelids fluttered furiously and my eyes weakened as everything quickly emptied from my thoughts.

I wasn't even looking at him. How was he doing this?

I slumped slightly back into Carlisle's body. "Yes," was all I said because it was all I could muster. The same blankness, that same wonderful feeling that Edward had forced into me before was flowing through me once again. Into my pumping veins, through my groin and out of my very soul.

This time, my breathing became erratic and I was quickly overcome by a sharp wave of pure desire. It consumed me like nothing I had ever felt before.

Edward's head lifted and his eyes met my failing ones. What I saw there was truly terrifying and wonderful at the same time. There was heat smoldering there, black fire raging through them as he grabbed at my waist, too tightly, pulling himself flush to my body in a quick, graceless movement. He was ready to devour me, I was sure.

His lips crashed hard and forceful against mine opening my mouth by sheer pressure that I could not resist. As my lips parted against his, his kiss became softer, slower……and for the first time, I felt his cold tongue slip into my mouth. It was such a strange and erotic sensation, the hot and cold intertwined and I could taste the sweet venom that was dripping from his teeth. I sucked the icy liquid it into my mouth and swallowed. It was the most delicious taste I had ever known, like candy and caramel and love, and I couldn't get enough.

I moaned long and hard and pushed my mouth into his, increasing the pressure, and eagerly swept my tongue past his smooth lips to lap up more of his sweet nectar. He moaned as my tongue grazed his teeth, no longer caring how close I got to his most deadly weapons. Quicker than I could register, Edward had me flat on my back on the huge bed, as he hovered over me looking every bit the predator. Of course, being me, this had the opposite reaction and I could feel my moisture dampening Edward's silk boxers. He growled at the scent and lowered his hands to the waistband and pulled them over my thighs before tossing them down to the ground.

He leaned back again, having lost his shirt some time in the process and I shivered at both the heat and cold that his bare chest against my clothed one created. His kisses were gentler, reverent as he started at my forehead and worked his way down. After he kissed my lips, he swept across my cheek, to my ear before kissing it lightly and whispering, "I love you." He made his way down to the still closed buttons of the shirt and looked up at me with equal parts love and lust in his eyes. I nodded slightly, my silent permission for him to bare myself completely.

With dexterous fingers, he slipped each remaining button through the holes quickly, but made no move to open the shirt. His lips came back to my mouth and it seemed as though we had regressed in our progress, what could he be waiting for? Leaning up slightly he moved with me, allowing me room to move my hands to the sides of my unbuttoned shirt. Closing my eyes I took it in both hands and pulled it apart, off my arms and it joined the silk boxers on the floor next to the bed. Before it hit the ground Edward wrapped his arms around my back pulling me close to him. I gasped as my breasts touched his chest, the tips hardening instantly and Edward moaned in response.

The heat that coursed through my body was out of control and all of a sudden, he was wearing too much clothing. "Off," I growled as I snapped the band of his lounge pants. I was loathe to call them pajama pants, someone who doesn't sleep shouldn't own pajamas. With a lustful smirk, I saw his hand slip beneath the waistband, felt a gust of air and I watched as his pants flew a couple feet back, not far from where they had pushed the furniture back.

Chancing a look at our audience I was surprised to find that they were not in the room with us, but I could see and faintly hear them in the dining room. Looking up at Edward, the question in my eyes, he smiled back down at me. "This is our first time Bella, what kind of monster do you think I am?" My response was lost as he had chosen that moment to bring his body down to meet mine. He was flush against me, hard and thick at my inner thigh.

I whimpered as I felt his fingers graze my heated flesh and he slowly slipped one finger in, testing me, stretching me. "So wet for me Bella, so soft," as he kissed along my collarbone. He pulled his finger out and I cried out in protest, "sshh my love, are you ready for me?" Nodding, vigorously, I was ready but I was also terrified, I mean he was huge. He pulled himself up and over me, resting his weight on his elbows, but still pressed up firmly against me. My skin was on fire and he reached his hand down and guided it to my entrance, rubbing it along to coat the head in my juices. "So warm," he groaned before positioning the tip at my entrance.

Slowly, he pushed in a bit and then stopped, bringing one hand to my cheek and stroking it, placing a kiss on my lips. "I love you so much Bella, this is going to hurt, I'm sorry and I'll try to go slow." Nodding, I kissed him again and felt him slip in a little more. It was starting to sting, as he stretched me out and I could tell he wasn't far from my barrier. "I love you too Edward, so much." With that I felt him push farther and was met with resistance.

He was silent and still, so much like the vampire he was. I knew it was probably difficult for him not to push into me. The stinging tears hit my cheeks and he kissed them away, all the while whispering, "I'm sorry." My walls were tight around him as they struggled to relax and stretch and finally the burning subsided slightly and gave way to plain old discomfort. "Just do it Edward." Looking into my eyes, he must have found what he was looking for because he closed his and eyes dropped his head. With vampire speed he thrust forward minutely, just enough to pierce the skin, and was about to pull back a bit when I dug my fingers into his arms to lock him in place.

"No, just stay where you're at, the cold," he must have understood my meaning because he gave me a sad smile and braced himself where he was at. This was an unexpected benefit to his coldness. It helped dull the pain, almost like a penis shaped ice pack. "At least I'm useful for something," I looked up to see him frowning down at me and he placed a kiss on my forehead. Another moment passed and the cold had dulled most of the pain, though it was still uncomfortable now that our prior lubrication had been used up.

Flexing my hips experimentally, Edward's eyes rolled back and he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a groan. That was the sexiest sound he'd ever make and I would give anything to hear it again. Flexing again, Edward moved one of his hands to mold to my breast, making me cry out as he pulled at the tip. He took it into his mouth, rolling it on his lips and I barely noticed in my haze that his hips had started moving again. It was shallow slow thrusts that started building into longer thrusts. He was making the sexiest noises, grunting and moaning with every thrust as he buried himself deep inside me.

Once we were moving easily against one another the discomfort started to subside and it started to feel good, _really _good. His hands left my body and were placed on either side of my head, holding his weight as he thrust into me. "God Bella you feel so fucking good, are you okay, does it hurt?" Oh, my god. I have only heard Edward swear a couple of times, and it was never the word fuck. Something about it coming out of his mouth right now got me hotter than I had ever been. So hot, my cheeks didn't even flush red when I moaned out, "so good Edward, harder please?"

I saw something flash in his eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. As requested, the force of his thrusting increased and the heat in the pit of my stomach grew to a scorching level. Something was getting tight inside me and it was almost more than I could bear. Not able to form words, or even coherent thought, the only sounds coming from me were gasping and panting every time he thrust into me. Edward was looking down at me, a smug smile on his face as he grunted and pounded into me. "Please, Edward, oh god please." I had no clue whatsoever what I was begging for, all I knew was that I wanted it bad and god damn it I wanted it now.

The look of desperation on his face could have very well mirrored my own. He continued his forceful thrusts, and sped up slightly, gauging my reaction to make sure he wasn't hurting me. As my panting got louder, he picked up his pace again, and I held him tightly to me, as close as I could get him. In response I felt his arms tighten around me tentatively and when he didn't hear any snapping, his arms locked and crushed me to him. My gasping halted as I tried to breath and I started screaming as the tightness I felt building finally snapped and it felt like my whole body was on fire. It felt like he was growing inside me as my muscles clenched around him.

Edward's eyes were wild as he watched me writhe beneath him, "Bella say my name baby, oh god I need you to say it." My head thrashed from side to side as my orgasm took me violently, "oh god Edward, Edward!" My body tensed and stilled, while Edward pounded into me, fucking me hard before a growl ripped through him and I felt him icy and slick shoot into me and he screamed my name out. His thrusting slowed and he looked down at me with a loving smile and placed a kiss on my lips, removing himself from me. He rolled over to my side grabbed a towel, cleaning himself off and then cleaning me off. I laid there in a daze, having just had the most amazing experience of my life and I came out of it without a scratch on me. Take that Edward! I knew he wouldn't hurt me!

My blush took this moment however to return when I heard applause and looked up to see his family standing there applauding and smiling like it was, well, Christmas. Embarrassed at being stared at in my post orgasmic, naked glory, I reached for the blanket, only to discover that Edward was already covering me. Smiling over at him, he put his arms around me and kissed me sweetly. Looking up at our family again, I saw Alice looking at Edward and from the looks of it they were having a silent conversation. "Excuse us for a minute love," Edward rose from the bed and Alice as well as Jasper followed him into the dining room.

Sitting alone on the bed, I watched the others as Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were talking in hushed tones about Esme's Christmas gifts this year. The voices in the dining room were raised, and I strained to hear over the chatter around me.

"Ugh, no Alice…"

"Look at him! He _needs _this…" Alice was pleading with Edward. Jasper was still and quiet. They spoke much lower, so I was barely able to make it out. "His bloodlust _is_ strong Edward, but the sexual desire is unbearable. He is enduring not only his, but ours as well and it's crippling him."

"It's too much to ask from her Alice, and I don't trust…"

"Edward nothing is going to happen, his control will hold and Bella will enjoy it, I _promise_." Finally turning my head I took in the scene before me. Edward looked stiff, in more than one meaning of the sense. He hadn't bothered to put anything on after he took me and I couldn't look away. Alice looked over at me, most likely having just seen my decision and winked at me before turning back to Edward. Edward's brow was furrowed in concentration. "Yes, I see that. I guess if Bella is okay with it… Hmmm, I can't deny her approval."

With that they all turned towards me, knowing that I was close enough from my position on the bed to have heard their argument. Smiling I nodded, "It's fine, Jasper I trust you; besides even if anything did happen, I'm on my way to changing anyway."

With my approval hanging thick in the air, Jasper pulled at his belt buckle while Alice climbed up on top of the bed with me, kissing my lips softly before laying down next to me on her side, facing me. I tried to look away as Jasper's pants hit the floor and before my eyes slid to the wall I was able to make out the tent in his boxers. He wore regular boxers, unlike Edward who wore boxer briefs.

"It's okay Bella, you _should _look; he is stunning to look at."

Alice's hair was tickling my ear as she whispered to me. Jasper came to the side of the bed, looking shy for all his years. Slowly, even for a human he peeled his t-shirt up and over his head, and I nearly gasped when I saw all the bite marks. I had known about them, and seen some on his arms and neck, but had never seen all of these.

Closing his eyes for a moment he brought his hands to the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down around over his erection and I watched as it bounced slightly as it was released. "See, what did I tell you, stunning right?" Only slightly aware that I was nodding, I had the sense enough to blink and close my mouth lest the drool pooling in it get loose.

"He wants you to ride him. We all talked about how we wanted you, and he wants you to ride him while I lie next to you and watch. He's going project both his and your pleasure to me, and well; I'm going to take care of myself."

"Alice no, plea…"

"No Bella it's alright, this is what I want too." Again she kissed me, this time deeper, snaking her tongue past my lips and into my mouth. Her lips were so soft and hard at the same time. She relaxed back on her elbows and watching; as did I, as Jasper climbed up on the bed with us.

Still somewhat shy being naked around everyone, I sat up as slowly as I could; hoping nothing would bounce or sway with my movements. I motioned for Jasper to take my place lying on the bed and I saw in his eyes and felt in my body the spark of desire that was radiating off him. Edward must have read his thoughts because he came up behind the headboard, resting his elbows on the edge and watching the scene play out in front of him. As soon as Jasper was situated I scooted my way over to him, grabbing the headboard, and accidentally one of Edward's arms as I swung a leg over Jasper. Hovering over him for a moment, he palmed my cheek, his thumb stroking. My hair created a curtain around us. "So beautiful," he whispered just loud enough to hear. With that, I smiled and brought my body down to meet his. He groaned as my pelvis joined his and he rocked up into me involuntarily.

He brought his hand down to his erection; it was slightly shorter than Edward's but just as wide. His hand wrapped around it and he started stroking it, and from the corner of my eye I could see Alice hike her skirt up and play with the waistband of her panties. My eyes closed and I moaned as he teased my wet slit with the tip of his cock and I only nodded as he grunted out my name and not a second later he thrust into me quickly, to the hilt. All the air left my lungs and I was gasping and panting as Jasper starting thrusting from underneath me. Looking over at Alice, her eyes were settled on where we were joined, enjoying the view of him sliding in and out of me. Her own hands had pushed her panties down and were discarded on the bed and her hands were teasing her pussy.

"God Bella, you feel so good, ride me honey." I smiled at this, and settled my hands back on the headboard, well actually more like Edward's elbows. He was still standing there watching, his eyes hooded with lust as he watched me bounce upon Jasper, my head thrown back so my hair was falling in waves on his thighs. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was Alice mewing as she finger fucked herself, my panting and gasping as I fucked Jasper and the grunting sounds he made. Edward was silent, not wanting to miss a thing and probably enjoying the thoughts of those around him. For a rare instance in my life, I actually wanted him to be able to read my thoughts. Jasper felt good, and was very attractive but there was no denying that I was imagining Edward underneath me. Writhing while I fucked him and he was helpless to respond. That was crap though; they weren't helpless, not in the least.

Edward's harsh voice cut through the silence, "Do it Jasper, she wants it." Looking up at him I wasn't sure what was going on until Jasper's tight grip on my hips released and grabbed my breasts. They ceased bouncing and he massaged them, pinching the tip gently in his fingertips. "Ungh _harder_," all three vampires moaned loudly at this and Jasper pinched harder, one hand sliding behind my back and pulling me down closer to him. The angle made him hit deeper inside me, and I thought I was going to lose it until he took my hardened tip between his lips and bit down. He didn't break the skin but it was enough to send me over the edge and soon Alice and I were screaming in tandem. The damn broke and we both came, violently and Jasper followed us a moment later, bucking up into me one last time, before spilling himself inside me.

As I came down from my orgasmic high, I looked up at Edward who had one hand clenched so tightly around the top of the headboard that it had molded to his hand and his other was below his cock, holding his sweet and sticky cum in his hand. Reaching for his arm, I brought his fingers to my face and sucked his hand clean while he just watched in shock. I heard Jasper groan beneath me and felt him hardening again as I cleaned Edward of his release. Jasper's hands lifted my hips up off him and he rolled out from underneath me, holding Alice lightly before picking her up and taking her into one of the other rooms. Edward took Jasper's spot on the bed and cuddled up to me, raining kisses all up and down my neck.

Planting one last lingering kiss he looked up at me and smiled. "How are you doing? Are you okay to keep going?" Nodding, I smiled at him and looked around the room at my family; I loved them all so dearly. "Rosalie come here," Edward's voice in the silence startled me. He must have read her thoughts because she came forward willingly, Emmett sheepishly following behind her. Edward loosened his embrace and slid off the bed to sit on the couch along with Carlisle. It was obvious he was merely going to be a spectator for this.

"Bella…" Rosalie appeared before my eyes and she smoothed her hand over my hairline and down my chestnut locks. She repeatedly caresses my hair with her fingers, her touch so intimate and so soft. I felt her cool breath fan over my face and her smell assaulted my senses.

"_Roses…" _I thought. It was the most beautiful, most fragrant bouquet of roses I had ever smelled.

"Rose," I whispered, drunk from the scent accosting me. "You smell like…like _Roses."_

Smiling sweetly, she pressed her lips ever so slightly to mine and let out the most beautiful sound I think I ever heard. With that sound, I saw the lust grow within her eyes, black pooling over gold and she reached down cupping my entire pussy with her hand. Lightly, so painfully slow, she slid her hand up, through my wetness and over my mound. I arched my back with a deep moan. When her fingertips slid past my most sensitive spot, she placed her whole hand over me again and repeated her slow torture.

She locked eyes with me and spoke softly again, "Bella honey…I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for everything. I am so hopelessly vain and proud and I refused for so long to allow you in, to let you past this wall of pride and contempt. I want you to know that you _are_my sister. I did not treat you so, but I pledge to you now, I will be your sister always. I promise to respect and cherish you, and I will protect you with my life as a Cullen. You are a true member of this family…forever."

With her reverent words, she lifted her hand, now dripping with my juices. I watched, following her hand as she raised it past me, to my left where Emmett lay propped on his shoulder, right to his lips. Emmett let out a rough moan and licked from her wrist, over her palm and then her fingers. Then Rose slowly pushed her fingers into Emmett's mouth as he sucked the juices from them.

"Mmmmm…" He groaned, "Rose, baby, she tastes so fucking good. Bella," he said turning his dangerous black gaze to me, "Bella, I'm going to take more, honey…I need more." With that he plunged his cold fingers deep into me causing me to cry out and my walls to clench in reaction. He moved his fingers skillfully within me and then pulled them out again. I whimpered from the loss of contact, writhing as I watched him suck his fingers clean of me. He wasted no time plunging them into me again, this time curling them perfectly over my g-spot causing that wonderful pressure I was starting to recognize to build within me.

I couldn't tell exactly _what_ he was doing with his fingers, but the movements and changes he made coupled with the coldness of them were driving me insane with pleasure. I thought I was going to explode from his intruding digits and then, just like that, I did. I screamed out loudly as my walls contracted sharply, still writhing and this time arching my hips into his hand.

"Yea baby, that's it…come all over my hand." He continued his torture until my walls began to relax and then keeping his fingers curled, he carefully pulled them out cupping as much of my release as possible on his hand.

"Rose baby," he brought his hand to her lips and now she sucked fervently at his fingers, moaning at the taste. Emmett's face contorted with hunger and want as he watched and felt Rose lick, suck, and bite his fingers with haste. I could feel his monstrous arousal pressed hard against my outer thigh.

"Oh Em, I need you……_so fucking badly_."

"Fuck Rosie." I heard a deep, rumbling growl, and in an instant Emmett had thrown himself onto Rose. They rolled over each other, off the bed and out of my sight in a thunderous crash. I distinctly heard wood snapping in the distance, but was too sated in the moment to even open my eyes again.

To say I was exhausted would be an egregious understatement, but at this juncture, I don't think I could have said no to more of what they were giving to me. I was in a different realm, and really was not ready to be pulled out of this orgasmic state. It was irony at it's finest. Here I was, having never experienced an orgasm before this night, and these vampires were bankrolling my climaxes like a well played hand of 5 card stud.

With closed lids, I lay in my revelry, my chest still heaving with excited breaths. I sensed a figure hovering over me and knew the instant his scent hit my face that it was my vampire. I made no movement and did not open my eyes. His nearness to me was calming and sedative and I would give this man anything he wanted in that moment.

I felt his tongue slide flat and cold from my bottom lip up and over my top lip, petting me with his tongue. He repeated the gesture, this time causing my lips to part along the way. When he did it again, his tongue, still flat and smooth, slid across my teeth just barely underneath my parted lips. Then again, this time entering past my teeth and slightly colliding with my own tongue. I responded in kind on this pass by snaking my tongue out to slide across his venom coated teeth, that delicious taste filling me.

Edward growled, rough and low pulling back from my lips, and my eyes shot open to meet his gaze, only I didn't recognize these eyes. They were black, pitch black, wild and burning with intensity. I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly my chest begin to heave again.

"Mmmm……" He purred into my mouth snaking his fingers into my hair, "Bella, Bella, Bella, be careful love." His voice low and dangerous, "that heart of yours is tempting me so," he dragged his nose along my pulse point and inhaled sharp and long causing me to shudder.

"Mmmmmmm……gahhh." He moaned. For a moment I thought that this was it, he was at his limit and ready to bite, and my body stiffened and jerked involuntarily to prepare.

"Shhh shh shh shh shhhhhh……" His hand grasped my jaw to hold me still, his nose still buried in my neck. "Be still love," he breathed in again and I tried to mentally prepare myself, "I'm only savoring you now. I want to take you once more before I make you mine forever." My heart slowed instantly at his words and it wasn't until now that I realized I had been trembling. I closed my eyes and once again calmed into his embrace.

"I love you…I love you…I love you so much…I want you again…Edward, I love you," I chanted in lethargic whispers.

As the love I felt for him and the soothing calmness spread over me, I suddenly felt the bed disappear from underneath me. Edward scooped me up into his arms bridal style and took my mouth with his, mumbling words of devotion, love and reassurance. His grip on me was tight, and I could feel the excitement dripping onto my thigh at the prospect of being with him again. I had received so much pleasure this night and was fast becoming addicted.

"Trust me?" He questioned simply.

"Always," I replied, my breaths coming more quickly at his cryptic question, my arousal becoming almost a problem. He laid me down gently back on to the bed, and I immediately noticed the cold……and the hardness against my back. My body tensed as I did not immediately recognize the form beneath me. When two strong hands snaked around my abdomen and a familiar rush of desire coupled with the inability to move flowed through my body, I realized that I was lying atop a very naked and very hard Carlisle.

Edward crawled towards me kneeling between my legs. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose; nostrils flared, and looked down at me. "Mmmm, Bella, I can smell you…" The corner of his mouth curling into a crooked smile, "I want to make you feel like this forever."

Both of his hands gripped at my ankles bringing my limp legs up his chest. He rested them over his shoulders and began to caress from my feet to my knees, his cold touch like fire. Then, bringing my legs down along with his body, he leaned over me raining open mouthed kisses down my body, causing fiery explosions to burst through my skin at each contact. He continued kissing down from my stomach, my legs still lifted high, kissing lower and lower, moving right past my center, over my entrance and then down even lower. I was shocked and rocked when I felt a cold, soft wetness streak over my other opening. Once, then again, and again, his tongue becoming harder and almost penetrating. His venom was slick and spilling between my cheeks creating a blanket of cool and sleek and wet.

He came back up on his knees, brushed his hand up my thigh and over my cheek closer to my orifice and fixated his eyes on mine. "My love…," he said as his intense eyes pushed another wave of immobility into my body, causing my eyes to flutter and close, and it was really unnecessary. I was so overcome with rapture at his ministrations that I was sure I would have said yes to anything at this given moment.

And then his finger slid into me, smooth and easy, and my stomach clenched involuntarily at this most foreign but enjoyable sensation. He brought his other hand up then, and delicately rubbed his thumb over my clit.

_God help me, I am going to die of ecstasy._

He continued adding more fingers and more pleasure with them, working them inside me with precision and stretching me. I was an incoherent puddle and all I could do was let out small short moans. I heard him whispering my name and it sounded so far away. I struggled to open my eyes to him.

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded, because speech was just not possible at this moment. "Carlisle is going to take you here," he stated twisting his fingers inside me.

"I....I...." I tried to say I trusted him, that it was alright, but my futile struggle had me resign to closing my eyes and nodding.

I felt Carlisle move his arms from my sides to underneath me. He adjusted himself with his hands and I could feel him, cold and hard, right between my cheeks. Immobile though I was; I could feel my heart rate speed up in anticipation.

"Bella," his whispered voice breathed into my ear, "I am going to need you to relax sweetheart," and just like that, my heart slowed and I was completely lost again.

And I felt the tip of his cold erection ever so slightly penetrating me. It was easy and wonderful and I was ready. Then in one swift and gentle movement he sheathed himself completely up into me, muttering a breathless groan. His lips were on my neck sucking and licking up to my ear again.

"Oh, Bella...Ungh, the heat...it's…you're so _hot_." He whispered licking along my earlobe and biting down, and I whimpered at him filling me.

"What…can…I say," I panted breathlessly, "I guess...I'm just...a hot bitch."

A deep moan came from Edward at my words and his eyes pierced mine through a haze of lust. I watched him as he stroked himself long and hard with his hand.

"And here I thought _I_ was the hot bitch," Carlisle mused with a laugh as he thrust himself deep into me once again. A pathetic mewl came from my lips and I did not respond to his comment knowing full well that he most certainly was a Hot Bitch, indeed.

Carlisle began pumping within me now and Edward's breathing and motions above me began to match his pace. "Bella…oh, _God _Bella, I can't wait," he grunted loudly and with that Edward entered me with such a force it pushed both Carlisle and I up against the headboard. I let out a scream and they both immediately halted their motions, holding eerily still.

"No, no…" I begged "I'm okay, just……just don't stop, _please!_" Faster than lightning, Edward's mouth was on mine, his tongue invading and urgent, as they both began to move. Slowly, so slowly and carefully, they moved in tandem, finding a rhythm, and bringing me into an ever-heightened euphoria as I felt both of their icy shafts moving inside me.

_Feeling them both moving inside me…something I never even knew was possible._

I _loved _it, and I began moaning loudly. I was louder than I thought I could ever be and if I wasn't so overcome, I might have been embarrassed. "Uhhhngh AHHHH, Edward! Yes!" I screamed as he surprised me by slamming into me hard. He growled…_LOUDLY_, and my eyes shot open to see his black eyes trained on my chest.

"Oh my _God _Bella, I can't…" He trailed off thrusting deep again, and again, and again. "Please!" He whispered into my face, pumping. "Please…" He begged again, "Bella, are you…ready love? _Please_……I need to taste you……I need to drink you _NOW_."

"Yes Edward……do it _please_……oh, do it now……NOW!" He grunted hard as he leaned down placing his mouth over my chest, licking and kissing and numbing.

I heard him whisper clearly, as if every other sound in the world had suddenly disappeared. "Forever," he spoke, "I love you," and his teeth pierced into my flesh, a stream of my blood bubbling out quickly into his mouth and over my chest. Right then, my release came over me with a crippling force. I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move as every single muscle in my body clenched hard and long and forever, and they both still pumped into me hard and fast and I was going to die now.

And then, Edward pulled…_hard_. He growled loudly drawing my blood into his mouth, drinking me, and as my body very slowly began to relax, I could feel the blood leaving my body with his force and a numbing sensation was sweeping over me. And with one deep and final pull, Edward let out a long staggering growl and came hard, shooting his ice cold release into me, filling me with every bit of him and taking every bit of me with his rapture.

His forehead on my chest, "I'm sorry," he said as he reverently lifted his mouth back to the bite he inflicted and licking any traces of blood from my chest he closed the wound with his venom. He lifted his mouth to mine as he pulled himself from my body, kissing me soft with love and gratitude and worship and it was everything I ever wanted forever.

I felt Carlisle buck into me again and I let out a whimpering moan into Edward's mouth. Edward quickly moved his hand down to my clit and began to massage me again, causing the pressure to build fast within me once more. I felt Carlisle drag his icy wet tongue along my neck and as my climax hit me once again I cried out, and he quickly grazed his teeth into my soft skin. I felt the pull again as he growled and thrust hard into me. His pull was not as fierce and more controlled but the sensation of my blood leaving my body caused my orgasm to spur on. As my muscles clenched hard around him he grunted and swiftly thrust into me one last time as he reached his peak, falling over the edge and tensing his body and his mouth against me. I could feel him spilling inside me as my muscles slowly began to calm down. He took one more controlled mouthful of me, and released my neck gently and pulled out of my body.

"Carlisle let me? Please?" Edward asked and I didn't know what he was asking until I felt Carlisle lift me lightly and Edwards tongue licked my neck clean of blood and closed the wound once again. With the love I felt for him at his attentive gestures, I willed my arms to lift and wrap around his neck. I could barely speak, but I had to.

"I…love…you," I spoke into his ear in barely a whisper.

"Forever," he finished the thought as though he were reading my mind. He lifted me partially off the bed and Carlisle slid out from underneath me. Both vampires laid me back down gently and lovingly onto the bed. I was starting to feel very strange now, and I heard Edward speak to Carlisle beside the bed.

"I don't know," he said looking down at me with love and concern, obviously having answered Carlisle's thoughts. He fixed his eyes on my heavy lids, "Bella, are you okay? Does it hurt?" I creased my brow for a moment to process his question and quickly run through was I was feeling at this moment.

"I'm just……I feel all……_tingly_," I responded for lack of a better word.

"Curious…" Carlisle pondered. "Its unusual…she should be feeling pain at this point."

"It's the orgasms," Alice chimed, breaking into the quiet conversation, "I saw it both ways…before, and her climaxing is delaying the process in her blood," she explained, "but we need to finish this quickly for her. It won't last long." I felt a hand stroke over my head and looked up to see a reverent Jasper looking down at me.

"It's amazing," he thought aloud, his black eyes trained on mine. He obviously was feeling what was happening to me at that moment. Before I could even process, he was gone from my sight, and I felt a set of cold hands lift my foot, and then another, smaller set of hands lifting my other foot.

Both Alice and Jasper worked their hands smoothly up my legs, inching forward with them, causing my knees to bend and my legs to part very wide. Both of them stopped at my inner thighs and I tried to lift my head to see them, but my body would not comply. I was _very _weak, so I just followed them with my eyes. They were both positioned close to each of my legs, their eyes locked on each other.

"Jazz," Alice whispered quickly and low through a blank stare. "When I grab your shoulder, you _need _to stop. You can do it, I see that you will. Just…_remember_." Jasper responded with only a nod, and both vampires turned their mouths to touch my skin. My body shuddered at the sensation as they both kissed and licked at my inner thighs. Then I felt Alice's free hand slide up my thigh and over my still wet folds, settling on my most sensitive spot. She moved her fingers, setting fire to the nerves, with a speed that confounded me. The sensations were limitless and my eyes rolled back as I let out whimpering sigh. Whatever Alice was doing was bringing me to the edge again quickly, and their grips on my legs tightened as I tried to thrash about from the pleasure.

My thighs now numb from their icy wet venom, I felt both sets of teeth break through my skin simultaneously and the familiar pull of my blood being drawn out with force. It came more rapidly from my thighs and the tingling in my body increased intensely.

With the all the stimulation, I was rapidly falling over the edge into another climax. My back arched hard and fast as I cried out, and as soon as I did, my body protested, falling limply back. I had little strength left to move at all now and I was slowly being washed away from my conscious state.

I felt Jasper pull _hard_, repeatedly. He was taking so much more of me than Alice, and when I felt her stop as Jasper continued, I wondered if he would ever stop. I felt Alice clean me quickly with her tongue and the flow of blood was instantly stopped.

"Okay, Jazz," she warned quietly gripping his shoulder tightly with her hand. He took another deep, almost painful pull and ripped away from my leg with force, causing my blood to spill onto the bed. Alice leaned in quickly and precisely and closed the bite Jasper had pulled from hastily.

My vision was getting fuzzy and I started to _feel _the venom running through my veins, cold and icy, but still only tingling my nerves. The accompanying adrenaline rush I felt was amazing and I was extremely surprised that I had not yet passed out. I could make out Emmett and Rosalie stepping up behind Alice and Jasper as they rested my legs down comfortably for me and tucked the bed sheet over them. Alice, as always had done her best to make me feel good in a time of pain and I thanked her silently for it, knowing she would see my decision to do so. Smiling, she took Jasper's hand and led him away and Emmett stood there sheepishly.

Rosalie was smiling down at me, and bent over, kissing my cheek before kneeling down on the bed to my side. Emmett did the same and he took my hand, squeezing it gently. Words didn't need to be said between Emmett and me, we both just knew. With that Rosalie took my other wrist and they brought them to their mouths at the same time.

They paused, both looking to me to let me know they were going to bite, I was too far gone and they took my silence as permission to proceed. I felt the pierce on both wrists and the draw from their mouths as they drank from me. Emmett's was slightly stronger than Rose's but hers was definitely not lacking. Their eyes were locked, and I heard Emmett groan from the combined taste of me and watching Rosalie drink. Theirs were perhaps the shortest, because Emmett pulled away from me as Rosalie took her last drink and once they were clear of my body he growled, leaping to Rosalie and pouncing on her. The clash of their bodies hitting rang out through the silent room.

The darkness started to overtake me and I could barely make out Edward's beautiful face as he took each of my wrists quickly, and sealed both wounds, to stop any blood loss. The last thing I saw as my eyes slid closed was Edward's crooked smile. Then there was blackness and the pain began.

* * *

**EPOV**

It had been almost a full three days and I could tell by the pathetic thrumming of her dying heart that her transition would soon end. It was the early hours on Christmas day, maybe two or three in the morning, I couldn't tell you which. I hadn't left Bella's side in over twelve hours. Alice had come in, begging me to shower and clean myself up. Refusing for hours, she finally argued that I wouldn't want my precious Bella to wake up to find me half naked, spotted with blood and still smelling of sex. Finally I relented, and left to clean up while Alice and Rosalie sat with her. Upon my return, I realized that they had taken this time to do the same for her and for that I was grateful. Alice, ever mindful of Bella's wishes, actually chose to take them into consideration when dressing her. Bella was clad in nothing fancier than a t-shirt and pair of flannel boxer shorts. Something that Bella would have picked herself for sure.

Outside I could hear the miniscule wildlife, those who chose not to hibernate, beginning to wake and prepare themselves for the day ahead. For them it was nothing more than a normal day, but for me it was Christmas morning, fast approaching, though not fast enough and I would have the greatest gift of all. My Christmas gift for Bella would pale in comparison. I could only hope she would accept and appreciate the small home I had chosen for us. In my time, the ultimate gift, the ultimate thing a man could do for his wife was to provide her with shelter, a roof over her head; a home.

I hoped this was still the case as I had chosen this place with her in mind. And now that she would awake immortal to receive my gift, its meaning was even stronger. It wasn't far from my family's home but it was far enough away that we could enjoy her new _durability_ without any embarrassment on her part. She had given my family and I the most precious of gifts, my self-sacrificing little lamb, and I would spend forever giving her my love in privacy, if that's what she wished.

Oh, Christmas dawn could not arrive soon enough.

* * *

**Cullenitis: Woo hoo! Review! You know you want to! Just remember that, although I am clearly disturbed, I am _very _sensitive and nervous about this story, so I hope and pray that everyone will remember that before flaming me to death. Thanks!**

**Leechlover: Ditto, Darkward loves reviews!**


End file.
